


Prom Night Blues

by FaePriestess



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaePriestess/pseuds/FaePriestess
Summary: Daniel receives unfortunate news, and handles it... well enough.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Miyagi Yoh
Kudos: 4





	Prom Night Blues

The music was blasting, but Daniel was no longer listening. He stared at Ali's back as she walked away.   
"Wait a moment, Ali! What do you mean 'you're over me?' Hey, A-ali!" He yelled, trying to speak over the blasting music. She paused, but then was lost in the crowd on the dance floor.   
Daniel swallowed. He started, reaching up to his face, feeling the tears. In a daze, Daniel left the prom, no longer wanting to be there. He stared up at the sky, though he couldn't see any stars. He walked to his car, the gift from Mr Miyagi. He opened the door and got in.   
Swallowing his pain, he started his car and navigated out of the parking lot. On the road, he was able to focus on driving.

He wasn't sure how he got home, only that he was parked and had tears running down his face. Despite everything he and Ali had been through, she had made the choice to end their relationship.   
"Fuck!", he screamed, startling himself. He realized he was gripping the steering wheel as though he was afraid of letting it go.   
An epiphany hit him. He was scared. His mom left to work up north, and Mr Miyagi was his only support now.  
He struggled to let go of the steering wheel. And he was struggling with the idea of truly letting Ali go.   
Steeling himself, he let go. He leaned back and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.   
He began to chuckle, much to his own confusion, which only made Daniel laugh even harder.   
Calming down, he wiped the tears from his eyes. Checking his appearance in the rear view mirror and, he realized that Mr Miyagi was standing at the door of his- their, home.   
Fixing a smile on his face, he went to unbuckle, only to realize that he had never put it on. Putting that thought aside and he got out of his vehicle, it really was a nice gift.   
"Hey Mr Miyagi, how are you?"  
Mr Miyagi looked through Daniel, speaking, "You are home early. Everything alright?"  
"What? Yeah yeah, of course everything's fine, just got ah, my feet are sore. Too much dancing," Daniel swallowed.   
"I see. Come, let us sit and share a drink," Mr Miyagi turned, and went inside.   
Daniel locked the car and joined his mentor.

The room was silent save for Mr Miyagi's quiet sobs. Daniel was all cried out and merely sat there, listening to the greatest man he'd ever known tear himself apart over things he couldn't control.   
Finally, he unsteadily rose to his feet and carefully navigated himself to his friend.   
"Come on Mr Miyagi, let's get you to bed," the younger man helped his mentor to his feet, and guided him towards the bedroom.   
The older man was mumbling about his loved ones, and a pang of sadness nearly overwhelmed him.   
"It's gonna be okay Mr Miyagi. I- I'm here." The pair stumbled into the bedroom, both inebriated.   
"Daniel-san I-," the man couldn't continue, returning back to sobs.  
Daniel led him to the bed and helped the older man onto the hard mattress. The cool sheets felt nice against his heated flesh.  
Daniel fell into Mr Miyagi and struggled to get his bearings so he could get himself off of the older man, but he noticed something that made his brain jolt with shock.   
Mr Miyagi was aroused. Daniel swallowed, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous, and yet curious. Daniel rolled off, and stared at the lower half of his mentor. He bit his lip and hesitantly reached over to feel the older man's bulge.   
Daniel had never experienced a dick. He'd used a strap-on with Ali of course, but he suddenly wanted to experience this.  
Daniel pulled down his own jeans and boxers. He was a bit shocked to see his own arousal, his boxers were wet with his need. He took off his shirt, revealing his binder.   
He gingerly pulled down Mr Miyagi's pants, and the older man stopped sobbing and sat up.   
"Daniel-san? What are you doing?" The older man had a look of fear mixed with lust, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.   
"I'm gonna make you feel good," Daniel replied nervously, somehow managing to even now sound completely sure of himself.

Daniel took Mr Miyagi in his hand and started stroking him. Mr Miyagi moaned, bolstering Daniel's courage.   
He mounts the elderly man, and gasps as his phallus sinks into Daniel's masculine chalice.   
"Alright Mr Miyagi. Here we go."

Later, Daniel smiles sleepily at the snoring older man. He wasn't sure how things would go from now, but, he wasn't going to give up without a fight.   
Daniel settles against Mr Miyagi's chest, and closes his eyes, the smile never fading.


End file.
